


I Have a Question in my Fingers (and the Answer is in Yours)

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: Based on the prompt: "Which person in your OTP would spend good money in an expensive wedding ring and which one would propose with a ring pop?"(The answer? Not as obvious as it seems.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I cooked up for Karma's birthday.  
> Written while tired and sleep deprived, on mobile, so I apologise for any mistakes of any kind.

 

Rio was of course, surprised, when she spotted Karma getting out of a jewelry store, one in **_London_** , of all places.

"Hey, Karma!" she yelled, in order to get his attention. Karma turned at hearing his name being called, but smiled at seeing his old friend.

"Hey, Rio, long time no see." he replied with a smile. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well, how about you?"

"Same. What brings you here, of all places?"

"I wanted to get a ring for Nagisa but I didn't want to bump into any of the others while on it."

"That sounds like a good plan." she agreed.

"In fact, I got him two rings." the redhead confessed.

"Two?" she wondered for a moment, but then, her whole face brightened in understanding. "You got him _that_ ring too, not?"

"Of course."

"I want the documentation of the whole thing! No objections!" she ordered.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see what I can do."

The blond hugs the redhead at that. "It's a promise, then. Don't forget." she leaves with a wave and a threat.

 

 

-//-

 

"Thank you for your help, Kayano."

"It's no problem, Nagisa!" the cheerful girl replied. "I think we picked a good ring for Karma!" she encouraged him.

"I feel bad for having you pitch in for the worth of it." he apologised.

"Nonsense!" she argued. "Karma is my friend too, you know. You're picking a best man from our old class? Pick me instead and consider us even!"

"I.... Okay. I will." he reluctanly agreed, embarrassed. "Karma's so lucky to have you! And proposing on his birthday? How romantic! And it's Christmas as well!! I'm starting to get jealous of him..."

"Please don't. There's no reason to, you're a great person by yourself and if no one can see that, they're blind fools."

 

-//-

 

Nagisa's already waiting for Karma when the redhead returns home. Pacing up and down, he smiles when he sees him coming his way.

"You promised to hang out today." he makes an accusation first thing. A hug. And then, right after, "Happy birthday."

"I know I did, and I intend to keep my promise. Just because you don't work today, it doesn't mean that I don't either." A kiss on the bluenet's cheek. "Thank you. Let's get inside for a bit, okay? I need to get changed or at least take a shower before we go."

Nagisa lets himself being guided inside the all-familiar house. He sits on the couch while Karma leaves for his room, reminding him that he can do whatever, as long as he doesn't trash the house (which Nagisa wouldn't do, not even to his worst enemies.)

There's a box on the coffee table next to him. It's quite large; perhaps it could fit in one of their sensei's handmade "books". An envelope rests over it, his name written on it. He attempts to resist the temptation of opening it, but fails. It has nothing on it besides a prompting for Nagisa (therefore, himself) to open the box. And so, reluctantly, he does.

There are a lot of photographs, almost an ocean of them. Of course they've taken countless photographs in the ten years they've known each other. Most of them were from middle school, from  _that_ class, when they were barely fifteen but already barely innocent. But those times were also fun and memorable. It was the year that sealed their fate, probably.

There are other things in it, as well. Trinkets of their own significance, no matter how big or small. Some are gifts from Nagisa to Karma, which makes him feel excited that his lover always kept them, after all this time.

He reaches the bottom after a while, and another phrase greets him.

 

_**Will you marry me?** _

 

And Nagisa would have probably cried, Karma had planned this sweet, not like Karma at all thing, if it wasn't for the ring.

Ring? What ring? All Karma left there was a ring pop.

_A ring pop._

It's that moment that Karma decides to make his glorious (not) comeback, laughing at Nagisa's expense.

"And here I thought you were serious!" Nagisa cried. "And to think I got to get you a ring to propose to you!"

"You got me a ring?" Karma asks, pleasantly surprised. "Can I see it?"

"Yes but you can't have it."

So Nagisa searches his coat pocket for it, uncovering it and returning to Karma but the redhead grabs it without him noticing, and inspects it.

"I'm afraid this is the ring I got for you." he replies when returning it. "There's an inscrition carved in." he explains.

_Red devotes himself eternally to Blue._

This definitely isn't his ring, so he returns it to Karma, searching on his pockets to find his.

"Nagisa. There's a question in my fingers and the answer is in yours." he whispers, putting the ring on Nagisa's finger. "Will you marry me?"

Nagisa, relieved after finding his ring, smiles and returns the gesture. "Let my actions answer to your question."

They smile at each other.

"So, any preferences to where to get married?"

"Karma!"

"Barcelona it is, then."

"KARMA!"


End file.
